All Change
by Elzangel
Summary: A school fic, with lots of Huxon and a little bit of Kerry and Smithy. Please read and review it's my first fanfic. Rating has now gone up I'm afraid. Now complete.
1. Phil's Many Women

Phil's Many Women

He rose from his bed, and ran a hand through his brown hair. He looked at the clock on the bedside cupboard. It read 8:35. 'Crap!' He murmured to himself. He was supposed to be at school in 10 minutes, and he still had to shower, get dressed, and actually get there. Oh well, it wasn't like this was any different to any other day. He jumped in to the shower to rinse off the reminders of last night. He smelt slightly of booze and of a female's perfume.

As he walked back into his room, he noticed the photo next to his clock. It was of him and his girlfriend- Cindy. However; that wasn't the girl he was with last night- that was Kate. He smiled at the thought of what they got up to the night before. What Cindy didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, he reasoned. In truth Kate was just the latest in a string of girls he'd had his wicked way with since he started dating Cindy, 2 years ago. Including, Christine the girlfriend of Dennis Weaver, who just so happened to be a school bully, but this just made life more exciting. They'd split up a few months earlier so he'd moved onto Kate. Now he was at a different school, to all 4 of them, so life was even easier. He'd been at Sun Hill High a year now, and so far everything was fine. There were new girls, new friends, and people who didn't know about him and Cindy, or Christine, or even Kate. Cindy he knew from the estate he lived on, Christine who knew from when he was friends with Dennis and Kate he met at a youth centre, so know one at school knew them. Of course people got wind of his reputation, people from his previous school had told their friends at Sun Hill all about him, but as long as they didn't know his many girlfriends, it didn't matter.

* * *

When he was finally dressed, he ran downstairs and out the front door and headed towards school. He arrived in his form room just five minutes late. Luckily, his tutor was also late. He slipped into his seat next to his friend, Mickey Webb.

'Cutting it find, in't you mate? Especially as it's the first day back after Christmas.' Mickey whispered to him.

'You know me', he grinned. At just that minute, their form tutor entered the room, accompanied by a girl with blonde hair and startling green eyes. He looked at her, and she caught his eye, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and a shiver went down his spine. This girl could be his latest conquest.


	2. New girl

The New Girl

'This, class, is Samantha Nixon and she'll be joining our form, so I hope you will make her very welcome', Ms Gold, their form tutor announced. 'Samantha, please take a seat, there's one over there by Philip.' She walked over to the empty seat and sat herself down.

'Hi, I'm Phil', he told her.

'Samantha' she replied.

'Philip, please don't lead the new girl away quite so soon will you?' Ms Gold spoke, looking straight at him, with him with her beady stare. Phil grinned, this day was going to be great.

After registration, Ramani DeCosta was assigned to look after Samantha. 'So where you from Samantha?' she asked, more out of being polite rather than interest.

'I'm from Manchester. We've just moved in around here. To the Hillside estate. You know it?' Ramani knew it. Everyone did. It was the posh estate. Samantha obviously had money. 'I believe you know my friend Jo Masters.' Sam said. 'She used to come here then she moved to my school in Manchester.' Ramani looked at her with interest. If she knew Jo perhaps this girl wasn't that bad.

'Yeah, I know Jo. Everyone does. So what she up to now?' Samantha filled her in on the way to their lesson. Telling her about Jo's 16th birthday party. 'God I wished I'd been there.' Ramani laughed. 'Hey, my boyfriend Terry is having a party on Friday you should come. It'll be fun.'

'I'm not sure. I don't really know anyone.' Sam answered.

'Well, it'll be a good way to meet people and I'll introduce you to the gang at dinner.'

'Cool!'

* * *

At dinner, Ramani and Samantha, joined a group sitting around a table, in the centre of the canteen. 'Gang, this is Samantha Nixon. She's just moved into Hillside from Manchester, and she knows Jo'. A chorus of 'Hi's and 'Nice to meet you's echoed around the table.

'Call me Sam' she said. She looked around the table, and noticed the guy she sat next to in form- Phil'

'Sam, this is my boyfriend Terry- he's in the sixth form, Mickey, Phil, Smithy, Kerry and Honey. Smithy, Kerry and Honey are all in year 10, but they're all right really'.

'Considering they're year 10's' Phil grinned, Sam felt her heart melt. He looked at her with his chocolate coloured eyes. A shiver went down her spine. He was amazing.

'I've invited Sam to the party on Friday. Is that Ok with you guys.'

'Yeah sure; they all replied.

'Excellent, the more hot girls there the better,' Phil said cheekily as Sam sat next to him. She blushed slightly.

'Phil, you're with Cindy', Terry pointed out.

'Yeah, and? She won't mind, it's not like we're married' he replied.

'Is that what you think of your girlfriend?' Sam asked him, slightly disgusted at his attitude.

'Well we're not in an exclusive relationship, she wouldn't mind. It's nice to share.' Sam looked at him angry.

'I can't believe you treat her like that? I'm so glad you're not my boyfriend.' Sam spat.

'That makes to of us', His eyes bore into her with anger. 'You're such a snob, we know you're from Hillside- but don't act all high and mighty with us'. Everyone around that the table sat in silence.

'I'm not a snob! You're just annoyed cos I said I didn't want to be your girlfriend. From the five minutes I've sat here. It's obvious you think you're God's gift for women. Well here's a tip. Get over yourself!' And with that Sam got up, packed her stuff and stormed off out of the canteen, to finish her lunch elsewhere.

'Way to go Phil' Smithy said, looking at him accusingly. 'You really know how to make an impression.'


	3. Impressions

Impressions

The rest of the week Phil and Sam avoided each other. Gone were the feelings of lust they had for each other, and they were replaced with hate and disgust. The more Phil saw of Sam the more he hated her. She was smart, a show-off, a goody too shoes, a snob, everything he hated in a woman. The more Sam looked at Phil the more he disgusted her. He was lazy, disrespectful, arrogant, everything she hated in the opposite sex. As you can see their feelings for each other were mutual, however there was still that spark between them. The one which was there, when they first met, and he caught her eye and she smiled at him, but they both pushed this away concentrating on their loathing of each other.

The rest of the gang felt uncomfortable with the atmosphere, but they all got on well with Sam and made her one of them, so despite the rift between her and Phil she was still welcome to the party on Friday. When Friday came, it was arranged that Sam would get ready at Ramani's and spend the night there. After school, Sam rushed home, jumped in the shower, packed her bag and headed back to Ramani's, which was just a bus ride away.

At Ramani's, Kerry and Honey were already there getting ready. Kerry was going with Smithy, Ramani with Terry and Honey with a guy in her year called Gary, who was smitten with her (though being a bit ditzy she hadn't picked up on it, even if everyone else had). Everyone had dates, even Sam as Mickey had agreed to accompany her, but this made everyone more nervous. Sam was going with Mickey, and Phil was bringing Cindy. Even if Sam and Phil couldn't feel it everyone else had noticed the tension and chemistry between them, and didn't want a scene. When Sam arrived they all acted normal, pushing aside their worries not realising she had similar ones.

Since being at Sun Hill, Sam had texted her best friend Jo, nearly everyday. Filling her in on her new friends, and the atmosphere between her and Phil. Despite Jo never seeing the two together, she'd sussed the situation, and told Sam it was probably because he fancied her and she'd rejected him. Sam dismissed this idea, but all the same, the thought of him seeing her with Mickey, and her seeing him with Cindy, unnerved her.

The girls helped Sam get ready. Ramani did her hair. Honey did her make-up, while Kerry picked her an outfit, from the selection of clothes she'd brought with her. They'd only known her a few days, and only Ramani had seen her in her home environment, but all three of them were shocked at some of the clothes she had with her. They expected her to have formal, stuffy things, not the sexy items she did have. Even Kerry, who was wearing a short skirt and a skimpy top, was shocked. In the end Sam wore, a clingy mini dress, which had, part the back missing. As Kerry said 'Everything else wasn't suitable'. In reality she just didn't Smithy looking at any one but her. When they were all ready they made there way to the party where they were meeting with the guys.


	4. The Party

The Party

As Phil, arrived at the party with Cindy hanging on to his arm, a black cab pulled up outside Terry's house. Phil turned to see who was in it, and was shocked to see Sam, step out wearing a sexy blue dress, showing off her petite figure. Her hair, was down (usually at school she had it pulled back in a bun), and her eyes were heavily lined, highlighting their emerald colour. He was mesmerised. Then his feelings of loathing returned, when she shot him a dirty look, so to annoy her, he snogged Cindy and they disappeared into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile:

The taxi pulled up outside the house, and Sam stepped out, followed by the other girls. She noticed Phil, standing on the doorstep, his arm around a girl-presumably Cindy, one of his many girlfriends, she thought disgusted with him. He turned and looked at him. She stared at him, showing her disgust, while hiding the fact she thought he looked extremely good looking in a black shirt that showed off his physique. He turned his back on her and stuck his tongue down the girl's throat, making Sam heave.

Honey turned to her 'God, what is he like. That's Cindy his girlfriend.'

'His official one' Ramani added with a laugh. Sam forced a smile. They were obviously used to Phil's playboy ways. They waited for the lads, to arrive before entering the house. Honey on Gary's arm, Kerry on Smithy's, and Sam with Mickey.

'You look great Sam' Mickey told her. 'You'll knock him for six'.

'Thanks. But I'll knock who for six?'

He faulted. He forgot what the girls had said. It was obvious to everyone that Phil liked Sam and vice versa, but not to them. Well they hadn't heard the way they spoke about each other.

Since that fateful dinner hour, all anyone had heard from Phil was: 'Who does she think she is. Like I'd go out with her anyway. She ain't even pretty, and she's a snob. Did I mention she's a teacher's pet.' From Sam it was pretty much the same.

'God, how arrogant is he? Why on earth would anyone fancy that? He is so full of himself. He's such a creep.' None of them were remotely convinced by this, and said so amongst themselves, but promised not to say anything to Phil or Sam. However Mickey had forgot this, and had to quickly cover up his mistake.

'That gorgeous guy you'll meet to night'.

'I wish', she replied. Mickey sighed, relieved. She was still unaware that everyone knew of her feelings for Phil.

Inside, the party was in full swing, and everybody was drinking and having fun. Sam when to get herself a drink, when someone barged into her.

'Watch it!' she mumbled. As she lost her balance. She fell backwards. Knocking a glass over, and landed with the glass embedded in her right hand.

'So sorry. Here, let me help you.' Sam recognised the voice, and looked up. She was about to refuse his help, but everyone was looking at her, her hand hurt, and she realised her knickers were on show to the world. She begrudgingly let him help her up. 'Let me look at that.' Phil said.

'I'm fine.' She snapped.

'You don't look fine. Show me I can help.' There was something about his tone she good resist. She shown him her hand. 'Looks sore. I'll bathe it, and see if Terry's got some plasters around here.' He led her upstairs to the bathroom, and gently bathed her sore hand. Tentatively removing the glass. Despite her hatred towards him, Sam couldn't help but have shivers when he touched her skin. When he shook his head to move his hair out of his eyes. He was so gentle. She bit on her lip, and gasped at his beauty. 'I'm sorry didn't mean to hurt you'. He sounded genuinely concerned.

'I'm fine, thanks'.

'Course you are. But a guy can ask can't he?'

'Suppose so', she said it with fake animosity, so as to betray her feelings.

'If that's your attitude best get back to the party.' With that he grumpily got up and walked off, leaving Sam dismayed.


	5. Regrets

Regrets

The next day, when Sam woke up in Ramani's bedroom, her thoughts instantly went to Phil and the way she'd rejected him. She could still picture, the sadness in his eyes at her cruelty. That moment stood out from all the other memories of the night. She couldn't really remember much else from the night before. She'd been so upset at her treatment towards Phil, that she went and got totally wrecked. The only other things she could remember were dancing with Mickey, and Kerry and Smithy snogging.

* * *

All though Sam didn't know it Phil was as gutted about last night as she was. He'd totally wrecked things with Sam, even if he wasn't sure what 'things' were. To get over her he did what he usually did, and went and slept with a beautiful lady. However it wasn't Cindy- she'd left the party early so he met up with Christine. It had been so long since he'd seen her, but when they'd had sex it was just as amazing as before. Just like they'd never split up. Despite it being amazing, his thoughts were still with a certain petite blonde. He'd watched her getting drunker and drunker. Just to make sure she was OK. He had convinced himself it was through guilt. That he had driven her to drink, and that if anything had happened to her he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. In reality it was different. He watched her, and looked out for her because he cared for her. She was a challenge. Feisty. Independent. Confident. Different from all the other girls- Cindy, Christine, Kate, all of them. But he'd admit this to no-one. Not even himself.

* * *

He rolled over, and looked at Christine lying next to him in the bed. Guilt flooded him, and he instantly regretted his actions. From hurting Sam to this. He regretted it all. As he was thinking all this, when he heard a noise from downstairs. He quickly nudged Christine.

'Wake up. Someone's here.' She sat up suddenly and they both heard the door open.

'My parents are away for the week and the only other person with a key is… Dennis!'

Phil jumped off the bed and started getting changed. Christine did the same. They heard his voice calling for her. They heard his steps on the stairs. Heading closer towards them. Phil had just buckled his trousers, and Christine was making the bed when the door opened. There stood Dennis Weaver. The school bully. The knuckle-cracker. The head-banger. And there was, Phil looking dishevelled, his shirt buttoned scruffily. Christine was the same. Her hair was all over the place and her skirt was on backwards. The bed was a mess, and a pair of boxers peeped from under the bed. It didn't take a brain surgeon to work out what had happened, and Dennis was _not_ happy.


	6. Repercussions

**Thanks to Sarah, Gemma and Becky who were the first to review my work, partcularly Gemma who was the first person to review any of my work. Hope you like this update. Lv Elz xxx**

* * *

Repercussions 

Everything happened so quickly. Dennis walked into the room. His fists clenched and his face full of fury. Christine edged around the bed, trying to get in between the two men. Phil quickly swung at Dennis, causing him to stagger backwards. Phil ceased his chance and ran down the stairs and out of the house, faster than the speed of light. Christine's screams echoed around the street as she followed Dennis into the street. She tried to cling to his arm, but he pushed her into the wall, and chased after Phil. The neighbours watched the three teens in complete disgust, but none of them helped the injured Christine. Just wanting to keep out of the situation, they knew what that Weaver boy's family was like, so they weren't getting involved.

* * *

Phil ran down street after street. Trying to put space between himself and Dennis. He turned into a street which looked familiar. He realised to late that this was Cindy's street as he collided into her.

'Babe! I missed you last night.' She gushed.

'Yeah . Not now ay babe.' He tried to escape but she wouldn't allow him to.

'What's up babes?' Dennis suddenly turned into the street, and Phil tried once again to escape.

'Come here you scumbag! I'll teach you to sleep with my missus.' Dennis bellowed at the top of his voice down the street.

Phil tried to run, but Cindy caught the scruff of his collar.

'This better not be true?' but one look at his face told her it was true. 'Slap!' She hit him so hard he reeled backwards, but did release her grip on him, so he carried on running. This time faster than before, because the gap between him and Dennis had grown shorter due to Cindy. His heart pounded hard in his chest. A stitch burned in his side. His breathe came out in gasps. The pain he was going through was nothing to what Dennis would put him through.

* * *

Unbeknown to Phil, he was being watched. A blonde teenaged girl had just walked out of a hop and had stopped to see what the commotion was. She sighed and shook her head, when she realised one of those involved was Phil. Sam had known him less than a week and she already knew this must because of some girl. She watched where the two guys were heading, and ran in the opposite direction, up one of the side streets. Hoping against hope that this was the right one. She came out just a head of the two guys. She saw it happen. She saw Phil trip over some rubbish and fall to the floor. She saw Dennis set about him. He kicked him in the ribs, the head, anywhere. Phil was powerless. Sam's hidden feelings resurfaced, and she knew she couldn't just let this happen. She stepped out of the street, she bend down and found a large brick on the ground. She walked towards the two teens, Dennis still kicking the life out of Phil, while Phil just lay there.

'Carry on walking, love. Nothing to see here', Dennis snarled at her menacingly. She walked up to him defiantly and using the large brick, she struck the side of his head. He fell to the ground with a thump. Blood seeping from a wound on his head. Sam gasped and dropped the brick. She was sure she'd just killed someone.


	7. What Now?

**Thanks to Amy who read and reviewed the rest of the story.**

* * *

What Now?

Sam fell to the ground, sobbing. Phil struggled to sit up and dragged himself, wincing, to where Dennis lay. His hands reached forward to pick-up one of his limb wrists. He felt a steady pulse underneath his fingers, and then notice his chest falling and rising.

'Is he…?' Sam's words failed her, and she started to sob uncontrollably.

'No. He's fine.' He reassured her. He gently stroked her back to calm her, while he dialed for an ambulance.

'What if he doesn't make it? I'll be a killer at 16!' She wailed.

'No you won't. He's made of strong stuff, he'll survive. But just in case, we'll say I hit him.' Phil was panicking inside but knew he had to protect her.

'People will have saw me hit him.' She buried her head in her hands, which were covered in Dennis' blood. Phil pulled her close to him, wincing as she lay against his injured ribs.

'It'll be OK.' He reassured her yet again, when the ambulance and police arrived. Dennis was placed on a stretcher, and driven a way, while Phil was seen to by a paramedic, who informed him he had to go to hospital. Sam hovered around nearby. A police officer approached her 'Do you know what happened?'

'I… I' She faulted, panic swallowed her.

'No she turned up after it had happened. I hit him with the brick because he was beating me, due to me sleeping with his girlfriend.' Phil answered for her.

'Is this true sweetie?' The policewoman looked at her questioningly. Phil nudged her slightly, so as to not draw the policewoman's attention.

'Yeah. That's what happened.'

'Ok. Well we're going to have to take a statement from you young man.'

'Well not yet hey. Got to get this man to hospital. You coming with him?' The ambulance man turned towards Sam.

'Ok,' she said, as she felt Phil's arm (which was around her waist by this point) squeeze her gently.

* * *

At the hospital, Phil was told he had mild concussion, 2 fractured ribs, and some heavy bruising. Sam stayed by his side gripping his hand, not letting go. She couldn't believe what he'd done for her. As soon as they were left alone she said as much. Phil's argument was that she had a lot more going for her then he did.

'That's not true. Your athletic, caring, you have so much going for you.' She led towards him. There lips were almost touching. The chemistry between them was too much. They just had to kiss. They're lips brushed… then.

'PHIL! What are you doing! How could you?' They turned to see Kate standing there, a look of thunder on her face, hands on hips. Sam looked at Phil, raised an eyebrow and shook her head. What had she been thinking?

Just as she got up to leave other people turned up at his bed. Terry, Ramani and two police constables. Looked like she was leaving at just the right time.


	8. Friends?

Friends?

The days passed by, and Sam stayed cooped up in her house avoiding everyone. She couldn't force herself to go see anyone, since she'd run out of the hospital, and into the pouring rain. Tears running down her face. She had been so ashamed of herself for letting him nearly kiss her. Things couldn't go back to the way they were. She couldn't pretend to hate him. After all he had risked his freedom by taking the blame for her vicious assault on Dennis, but things couldn't move on. Seeing Kate had reminded her of his womanising ways.

* * *

Unbeknown to Sam, Phil felt the same. He had kicked himself for letting his lothario lifestyle ruin his chances with Sam. He had known her less than a week, but he already felt like he'd known her a life time. She was funny, brave smart, and attractive. When she had attacked Dennis, to protect him, passion filled his soul. He vowed from that moment on to change for her, do anything for her and to let nothing or anyone hurt her. That had been why he'd took the blame for the assault. Luckily, Dennis couldn't remember who the assailant was, and Phil was left off due to self defence. Dennis wasn't so lucky, he suffered from some memory loss and ended up with 6 months in a juvenile centre. All this didn't matter to Phil. All that mattered was that he spoke to Sam. Patched things up. Start things from fresh.

* * *

He stood outside the house. His heart pounding. He'd got the address from Honey, who was determined to unite the pair. He knocked on the door, and she opened it, shocked to see him standing there. 

'Can I come in?' He asked gently.

'Yeah, sure. So they let you out then.' Sam replied, referring to his release from hospital.

'Yeah, and the police let me off as well.'

'That's great. I'm so pleased for you.' She smiled, and his heart melted. She did look genuinely pleased.

'Look I'm…' they both said at the same time.

'You go first.' Sam told Phil.

'I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I was awful to you.'

'Look it was nothing. I was as bad. I mean you were so kind protecting me from the police like that.' Sam told him, stroking his warm muscular arms, trying to avoid his gaze.. He shivered under her touch and , pulled her head up so he could look into her green eyes.

'It was nothing.' He shrugged. 'I owed you one any way for acting the way you did. He could of killed me.' He grinned.

'As if!' She laughed.

'So are we friends?' He asked. Nervous of what her answer would be.

'Course.' And she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Phil, felt so happy with her body so close to his. Nothing could ruin this moment.

'Sam, can I have a drink please?' They both turned to look at a smarmy looking kid, with greasy brown hair.

'Oh yeah. Phil this is Stuart. He came to see how I'm settling in. Isn't that nice?' Sam introduced them.

'Yeah. That's great.' Phil answered through gritted teeth, already hating the smarmy looking kid.


	9. Feeling Smug

Feeling Smug

'Hey do you both want to stay and watch some telly for a bit?' Sam asked them both. Phil didn't take his eyes off Stuart. He remembered his vow, to protect her and he looked just the sort she needed protecting from.

'Yeah sure.' Stuart grinned at her, staring at her chest. This did not go unnoticed by Phil, and his hatred towards him built up.

'Yeah. I loved to.' Phil smirked, as the grin on Stuart's face disappeared. This was obviously not what he had planned.

All three of them sat on the sofa, Sam sat in between them, having noticed an atmosphere between them. 'Be nice, to him Phil.' She warned him, while Stuart went to get his drink.

'Me?' he looked at her accusingly, widening his puppy dog eyes.

'Yes you!' She playfully slapped his arm.

'When am I not nice?' he laughed, and a smile crept onto her face, which warmed his heart. 'I just don't trust him. He seems a bit creepy. You've only just met him and he's walking around your house like he lives here.' He hissed as Stuart entered the room. Stuart suddenly turned around, laughing saying something about forgetting the ice.

'Phil, I haven't known you long. About two weeks, and we're already really close. You're walking around my house, making yourself at home, and I don't mind. So don't worry about Stuart.' She pulled him into an embrace. 'But, thanks for caring.'

'No problem'. Sam felt safe in his arms. Despite them only becoming friends minutes before, she knew he would always protect her, and she was so grateful. She also felt angry at herself for having deprived herself for so long of this friendship. If she had just got to know him better, they could have had all this, and maybe more, sooner. Phil felt the same. Hating himself for torturing her. He knew there and then, that she was his soul mate, even if she didn't.

Stuart chose just that minute to walk in to the lounge. He was annoyed to see that sleaze with his hands all over Sam. He knew this Phil wasn't her boyfriend because she told him she didn't have one. He had met guys like this Phil before. The local playboy, the womaniser. Guys like him made him sick. He forced himself to grin, and walked further into the room.

'So what we're watching then.' He flopped down on the settee next to Sam.

'How about that new show on channel 4? The one with those two girls who swap jobs.' Sam suggested. Phil shrugged, but Stuart readily agreed, pretending to be thrilled at the thought of watching this show.

* * *

After about half an hour of them all sitting awkwardly together. Phil got up and went to the toilet. He took this break as a chance to get his thoughts together. Then walked downstairs and into the lounge. The sight that met his eyes made him physically sick.

There was Stuart, with his tongue down Sam's throat.

He rushed into the room, and pulled Stuart away from Sam. 'Get off her, you jerk!'

'Phil, get off him!' Sam tugged at Phil's shirt begging him to release Stuart.

'Get this maniac off me!' Stuart yelled. He wasn't even defending himself, wanting to make Phil look bad.

'I promised myself I'd let no-one hurt her. So you'd better leave.' Phil glared at him menacingly. He pulled Stuart over the top of the settee, and marched him towards the door.

Sam was horrified. She was deeply touched by Phil's motives. The fact he wanted to protect her, but she didn't need him right now. 'Phil, he's my boyfriend! He's just asked me out, and I said yes!' She tried to tell him gently, regretting it the moment she saw the pain in his eyes.

'Oh. Ok. I'd better go.'

'Yeah. Perhaps you should. She opened the door for him, and turned her back on him while he walked out. Sam couldn't condone what he'd done, but she was still touched, that he would do that for her.

* * *

While Phil walked out, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, his eyes filling up, Stuart was looking smug, comforting Sam. It looked like they wouldn't be seeing Phil for a long time- and that was just how he liked it. 


	10. Under Pressure

Under Pressure

When Sam and Phil met at school the following Monday, there was an awkwardness between them.

'Look, Sam I'm sorry.' He begged her to forgive him. He hated, her being upset with him. He needed her in his life. Without her, he didn't feel like he could function.

'You should apologize to Stuart not me.' Sam told him. He knew she was right, but hated the image of Stuart's smarmy face when he had to apologize to him. He looked into her face. She bit her lip, and looked into his chocolate-brown eyes. The way she looked at him, made him feel like she was looking straight into his soul.

'OK! I'll do it.' He said begrudgingly.

She linked her arm through his and they went to their first lesson together. Ramani saw the two together, and couldn't help but admit to herself how good they looked together; however everyone now knew that Sam was with Stuart. They hadn't met Stuart yet, but from what they heard from Phil, he didn't sound very nice. All though they knew he was biased. Sam's description of Stuart was a lot pleasanter, but they could all tell it was rose-tinted.The gang wouldn't meet him till the following Saturday, when they would all go to the cinemas together. The thought of spending a couple of hours in the same room as Phil, Sam and Sam's boyfriend filled them all with dread. Terry had managed to persuade them to go along with it for Sam's sake. If she was happy, they should be and anyway in a cinema what could happen?

* * *

The thing was, she wasn't as happy as she appeared. Stuart didn't make her feel safe like Phil. He pressured her into things. A week together and they had already reached third base, and he wanted things to go even further after Saturday. She also hated his attitude towards Phil. He tried to keep them apart, telling her to keep away from him. She really disliked this quality in him, but tried to convince herself this was because he cared so much about her. In reality it was because he was egotistical, and everything else Phil thought of him.

* * *

When Saturday came around, Sam was terrified. Not only did she have to sit with Stuart and Phil in the same room together, she was also aware of the fact Stuart wanted to take things that bit further. She wasn't ready, but she felt that everyone was doing it. All the way through the movie she felt sick. Her heart pounded and a cold sweat trickled down her face. Phil noticed all this and kept regularly turning to her, to ask what was wrong. Each time she was asked, she denied anything was wrong. He wasn't convinced, and felt helpless.

The movie ended and Stuart walked Sam back to his house, totally unaware of her feelings. He led in her into his room, and sat on the bed. He started kissing her. Her heart was pounding. She felt his hand on her thigh, going towards the button her jeans. She froze. She couldn't do it. It wasn't right. He wasn't right.

'I thought you wanted this.' Stuart said, trying to undo her jeans.

'I thought so too, but it's not.' She was nearly in tears. She couldn't believe here she was being pressured into doing something with someone she didn't even love.

'Well what's wrong? Is it Hunter? He's got to you hasn't he?' She shook her head. 'Well it can't because your frigid 'cos we've done plenty of other things so quickly.'

His words hurt her. She couldn't believe he was sitting there blaming Phil for the problems in their relationship and was basically calling her easy. Fury built up inside her. She stood up and looked straight at him.

'I liked to say this hurt me more than it hurt you.' She started.

'What you on about? Have you gone frigid on me?' He asked looking puzzled.

'Bang!!' She thumped him straight in the nose. Blood going everywhere.

'Like I said I wished I could say it hurt me more- but I'd be lying.' With that she got up, and walked off. There was somewhere else she needed to be.


	11. United

** Only one more chapter after this and it will be a happy ending lv Elz x**

* * *

United

She walked down towards his house. Her heart was pounding. Not like before through being frightened this time with joy. She hoped this worked. She needed to put her life back on track. She headed up the path and knocked on the door. He stood shocked to see her.

'Well, you gonna let me in Philip?' She asked seductively with a little smirk on her face.

'Yeah. Yeah. Come in.' He opened the door wider for her and followed into the house.

'Can we go to your room?' she asked.

'Um yeah.' He looked a bit confused. Then a grinned lit up his face, and she saw a glint in his eye.

'We need to talk that's all.'

'Of course.' He grinned, and led her to his room.

They both stood around awkwardly. 'I've just broke up with Stuart.' She looked into his eyes.

'Oh right.' He tried not to look to pleased.

'He tried to get me to sleep with him.' She told him, looking at the floor, trying to avoid his gaze, she was that ashamed of herself.

'WHAT?! I'll kill him!!' Phil marched towards the door, but she caught his arm.

'Phil, calm down. It's ok. I sorted it. He now has a broken nose.' She said it so calmly that he couldn't help but be shocked. He stood there opened mouthed. Sam looked at him, and laughed, he joined in.

'That's my girl.' He said hugging her.

'Am I really your girl?' she asked, looking up into his dark eyes. 'You see I would really like to be your girl, if you'd let me.'

'Are you saying what I think your saying?' a slight grin lighting up his face.

She bit her lip and nodded. She slipped her hands around his neck and brought his lips towards hers.


	12. A Happy Ending

**Well here it is the happy ending you all wanted. thanx to you all who reviewed, particularly Gemz (my first reviewer), Sarah, Amy, Beccy, Kelly, Lynsey and Emz. Thank you and please enjoy. Elz xx**

* * *

A Happy Ending

As she walked towards him, she felt so happy. She'd waited nearly 10 years for this day. He caught her eye and she smiled. As she reached him, he caught her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

'You look beautiful.' It gently ran a hand over her swollen stomach. You both do. She smiled and looked down. Her pink flowers covered her pregnancy bump, which was hidden only slightly under the beautiful white satin gown she was wearing.

'Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Philip James Hunter to Samantha Mary Nixon.'

The guests looked at the couple so happy for them. There was Ramani and Terry (who unfortunately had split), Honey with her fiancé Gary, and Mr and Mrs Smith (previously Kerry Young and Dale Smith). There they were watching the marriage of the town's playboy to the woman of his dreams, and they were expecting a beautiful daughter. This really was a happy ending.


End file.
